Resonance Raman Spectroscopy, and Extended X-ray Absorption Fine Structure (EXAFS) measurements will be applied to the elucidation of metal centers in copper proteins, iron-sulfur proteins, and zinc proteins. The studies will focus on structural features of the active sites, relating to the biochemical functions of the metalloproteins.